


That's a Promise

by starchitect



Series: Hope [1]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/M, I know this will make no sense out of context but, I promise everything mentioned here Actually Happened, SPOILERS FOR FUTURE CONNECTED, and Tyrea is a supportive but unamused wingwoman, anyone else see all the cutscenes before they were blocked??, anyway Shulk is smitten, come back on the 29th I guess, just me?? alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchitect/pseuds/starchitect
Summary: “Are you going to tell her?”Shulk swallows nervously. “Tell her what?”The High Entia glances down at Melia, then back at Shulk. She frowns.“How you feel about her, of course.”
Relationships: Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua/Shulk
Series: Hope [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764547
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	That's a Promise

**Author's Note:**

> so
> 
> how bout them leaks huh

Everything about this is far too familiar. It’s a little unnerving, to be honest.

It dawned on Shulk when he was carrying an unconscious Melia back to Gran Dell. It was obvious they would need water-type ether to revive her, and once that conclusion was reached, he realized just how scarily similar this situation is to the one they had in Makna Forest so long ago. Shulk never thought they’d be in this position again, but here they are.

Still, things are a bit different this time. Shulk refused to leave Melia’s side for even a second, (even though he knew Radzam would look after her), so Tyrea was the one who volunteered to collect the necessary ether crystals. With her gone, and Kino and Nene being ushered away by Radzam, Shulk is alone with Melia and his thoughts.

He sighs. “That was reckless, you know. I can’t believe you risked your life like that…”

No response from the sleeping empress beside him. Shulk continues.

“I understand what you were trying to do, but… What would we have done if you hadn’t made it out alive? If I hadn’t been there to save you?”

It hasn’t even been an hour since Gael’gar’s attack on the lab. Everything happened so fast, it’s almost hard to believe. Melia had run headfirst into the burning building without a second thought, and Shulk had no choice but to go after her. He’s glad he managed to get her out safely. He doesn’t want to imagine the alternative.

“I don’t need to see the future to know that was a bad idea,” he mutters. “And I know that Tyrea and Teelan’s research is important, but… You are far more valuable than any document you could have saved. And I’m sure Tyrea would say the same thing.”

The blond glances around briefly to make sure he isn’t being observed. Then, with a small smile, he tentatively slips his hand into Melia’s and intertwines their fingers.

“You should be more careful from now on. I... I don’t want to lose you. We don’t know much about what we’re up against. Something could go wrong at any time...”

And that’s exactly why everyone needs to be at their best. The Fogbeasts are still a looming threat, and while no more have attacked Gran Dell again, that doesn’t mean anyone should let their guard down for a second.

“Melia, you’re...”

“I got the ether crystals you needed.”

Shulk stops short at the new arrival. He whips his head up to see Tyrea, hands full of water-type ether crystals.

“Tyrea! You’re...back. Um.”

He watches as her eyes slowly fall down to his and Melia’s entwined fingers. She raises an eyebrow.

“...Am I interrupting something?”

Shulk wrenches his hand away from Melia’s, cheeks reddening.

“N-no! Not at all! I was just, erm... How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough.”

Shulk’s stomach drops. Meanwhile, Tyrea drops the ether crystals in a small pile and sits down on the other side of Melia’s cot. He shrinks under her scrutinizing gaze.

“Care to fill me in?”

He blinks. “That... That was nothing. Just— Just thinking out loud.”

Tyrea narrows her eyes at this, but says nothing. Silence settles between them for a moment.

“Are you going to tell her?”

Shulk swallows nervously. “Tell her what?”

The High Entia glances down at Melia, then back at Shulk. She frowns.

“How you feel about her, of course.”

Shulk’s face heats up again. “I...”

“Honestly, who do you think you’re fooling? I’ve seen the way you look at her. I’m surprised she hasn’t noticed.”

Is he that obvious? Shulk briefly wonders with horror if Tyrea isn’t the only one who has caught on. He hopes not.

“I... I don’t want things to change,” he sighs, shaking his head. “Our friendship is more important than that.”

Tyrea scoffs and rolls her eyes. “Oh, please.”

“Huh?”

“Listen, Shulk,” she starts, leaning forward. “Melia is very lucky to have someone like you. You should tell her. I’m sure you would make each other happy.”

“Tyrea, I...”

Shulk still isn’t quite used to this new Tyrea. She’s a lot different from when they met over a year ago. She used to be colder, more hostile. Now she’s like a completely different person. She’s a lot softer now.

“But if you’re going to tell her, hurry up. I can’t stand the two of you dancing around each other.”

Never mind. She can still be harsh sometimes.

Nevertheless, Shulk smiles. “Thank you, Tyrea. I’ll keep what you said in mind.”

Tyrea scowls. “No need to thank me. I’m only helping you because it’s painful to watch otherwise.” She stands. “I’m going to fetch Kino. I’ll be back.”

Then without another word, the High Entia turns on her heel and departs in search of the Nopon boy, leaving Shulk alone once more. He sighs.

“She’s right...”

After a glance around the area, he brushes his knuckles with Melia’s, smiling softly. Her hand always feels so right next to his. It’s a nice feeling.

“When this is all over, Melia... I’ll tell you everything.”

He squeezes her hand momentarily, smile widening.

“That’s a promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've truly peaked by posting Future Connected content before the game is even out
> 
> I'm too powerful


End file.
